Talk:James Corrigan (Prime Earth)
Too Many James Corrigans! Is this guy the same Corrigan that's been popping up in Batman? Specifically #26 and #27. I mean, there's a Gotham cop named Corrigan that keeps appearing in the Zero Year stories. What I'm trying to say is - Is the Batman Corrigan this guy or this guy? --- Haroldrocks talk 19:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :I can't imagine they'd use Jim Corrigan (the spectre) without making all kinds of references to the fact that he's gonna mete out divine justice. - Hatebunny (talk) 21:32, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :By which I mean that it's probably Corrigan from Gotham Central. - Hatebunny (talk) 21:32, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :: In that case, should we link the Zero Year Corrigan to James Corrigan II (New Earth) or what? Prime Earth page? --- Haroldrocks talk 22:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Can I reserve judgment until I've read #27? I don't remember him in #26. - Hatebunny (talk) 22:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: :::2¢... :::We've got two stories that are separated by fair amount of time in-universe. IIUC, "Year Zero" is at least 5-6 years prior to the story with Corrigan becoming the Spectre. If the editors are doing their job, there would not be reference to the Spectre or divine justice in the offing in a story set prior to him getting the push/call. :::- Byfield (talk) 22:32, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was talking more about foreshadowing. - Hatebunny (talk) 22:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Yeah. I apologize if I spoiled anything for you, Hatebunny, if I said too much. And, also, your comment about not remembering him in #26 made me go back and check for myself. Turns out, our guy, the one in #26 and #27, is named Dan Corrigan - not James. I guess we're in the clear, then. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:55, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Aztar vs Corrigan Given how the Spectre is treated in how he is being used, especially in and , should we make a separate page for Aztar (or at least just Spectre, since I don't know if he's been named yet)? Corrigan seems to have his own, more limited magic (such as a protective charm on Batwing), whereas Aztar is the one showing the true, full omnipotence. On the other hand, he's also treated sort of like The Hulk is to Banner in Marvel, so I'm not entirely sure what to do here.GZilla311 (talk) 18:22, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I am - for the time being - inclined to redlink appearances of the Spectre to The Spectre (Prime Earth). I would, however, only tag the Spectre when the Spectre is explicitly seen on panel. I don't want any weird double-tagging just because Jim appears somewhere. We'll probably get more info soon. - Hatebunny (talk) 18:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm aware of that. I more meant instances like , where he explicitly broke out of Corrigan's body to take care of a situation. That said, I do consider things like the picture on the page here to be more The Spectre than Corrigan, whereas Corrigan's picture probably is best being the variant cover for Gotham by Midnight issue 1. But that's just me.GZilla311 (talk) 18:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Who is in control, Corrigan or Aztar? DCLover1995 (talk) 03:27, May 15, 2017 (UTC)